Love Triangles Never Work
by MOON CHILD SERENITY
Summary: Annabeth is stuck between choosing one of the two men who have stolen her heart Luke who she's loved most of her life or Percy who's been there for her durring Lukes betrayal. Who's willing to lose everything just for her?
1. Chapter 1

**Alright I've taken notice that there are so few Luke Annabeth fanfics that I've felt the urge to write one! Things you should know I just started to read the Percy Jackson & the Olympians series. I read the first book on Thursday and the second book yesterday. I haven't read Titans Curse yet.**

**And now for the disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Rick Riordan does**

Luke smirked as he watched from a safe spot as the campers from camp half blood ignorantly chatted with each other as the made their way to the dinning pavilion in their nicest dress clothes. Tonight was the annual camp half blood dance, and while everyone was busy having a good time Luke was planning on stealing the oracle for Kronos but he decided to watch the camp for awhile before reeking havoc on the camp. He sighed as he watched them all standing around, he had been hoping that they would be dancing and having a ball when he'd ruined everything for them. As he stood up on the tree branch he had been sitting on he started to turn around and walk to the farmhouse when he heard gasps from the pavilion.

Turning back around Luke was breathless stepping onto the pavilion was Annabeth but not the Annabeth he was used to seeing. Instead of her normal attire Annabeth was wearing a sleeveless white dress that ended right at her knees and white tie up sandals. For her hair she had soft curls that framed her face perfectly, which made Luke notice she was wearing a little bit of make-up. She was so beautiful she made the children of Aphrodite jealous.

As Luke continued to stare at her, he hadn't noticed Percy walking up to Annabeth, that is of course before Percy held his hand out to Annabeth. Luke's eyes narrowed as he watched Annabeth blush bright red and nod her head as Percy walked her out to the dance floor. Luke saw green, Annabeth used to blush like that only for him. And he didn't like the idea of Percy being the one who received those precious blushes one bit. Now the dance was getting startedeverybody started dancing. Grover shyly walked up to Thalia and asked her to dance with him, and Clarisse was dancing with Beckendorf. Luke turned away when he saw Percy pull Annabeth closer into his arms, suddenly Luke didn't want the dancing anymore.

Annabeth smiled at Percy as she walked toward the dance floor with him, she liked him allot but she still had feelings for Luke. She knew she should hate him for betraying Thalia, Grover, and her but she couldn't he had been there for her ever since they met up on the way to camp half blood. He had been a brotherly figure to her for all those years, she had always wanted him to be more though. But she had accepted the fact that he would always love her in a brotherly way, or at least he used to Annabeth thought bitterly. She was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt Percy pull her closer to him, she smiled up at him and put her head on his shoulder. She knew she had to let go of Luke she should love Percy she was trying really, she needs a little more time with Percy before she could love him. She looked up into Percy's eyes and slowly closed hers as Percy brought his head down to kiss her.

**all right! That was chapter one I hope you enjoyed it! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two's up! I'm glad people like this! **

**Disclaimer: MOON CHILD SERENITY does not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians **

Percy frowned a bit as he watched Annabeth's smile turn to a frown he knew what she was thinking about. She was thinking about Luke. Percy gripped Annabeth tighter and pulled her closer to him, the very thought of Luke made Percy seethe with anger. And just the thought of Annabeth loving Luke made him even angrier. Percy felt Annabeth move her head so that she could look at him. Looking down he saw the concerned look in her eyes. Percy made a silent promise to Annabeth that he'd protect her from Luke's twisted mind, and in time help her to fall out of love with Luke and possible in love with him. Percy smiled down at her to make her feel reassured. Annabeth nodded contentedly as if she understood everything Percy was thinking. Bending his head down Percy was about to seal the promise with a kiss when suddenly he was forced backwards onto the other side of the pavilion. Gasped erupted from the pavilion looking up Percy saw the heated glare of the very man Percy wished would stay dead.

Luke smirked as he watched Percy's confused look turn into a look of pure hatred.

"Luke what the hell are you doing here!" Percy yelled as he drew out Riptide from his pocket, while the other campers were starting to get out of their shock.

"What an old friend can't come and enjoy your company Percy?" Luke said casually.

"I don't see an old friend only a traitor!" Percy spat out as started to inch toward Annabeth, who was staring at Luke in a daze.

"Ouch that hurt Percy, hey I have an idea why don't we ask Annabeth what she thinks hmm?" Luke said in a feigned voice of hurt. In a blink of an eye Luke had an arm around Annabeth and pulled her closer to him. Luke smirked as he watched Percy's eyes glint dangerously.

Annabeth felt Luke's arm, wrap around her waist, annabeth felt like a lifeless doll as Luke pulled her easily closer to him. Though she might have felt like a doll physically, mentally, her mind was racing, telling her she needed to do something. Though what she had no clue her mind told her to attack Luke and get to Percy, but her heart told her to lean into Luke's strong embrace.

Deciding on the first choice Annabeth swirled around in his arms to attack him. But as if he knew what she was thinking he closed what very little distance that was once between them, so that her head gently collided with his hard chest. Straining to look up Annabeth thought she saw Luke give her the soft smile that he'd use to give her whenever they had a silly little argument. But just as quickly as she saw it, it was back to the now usual smirk .

"Well as you can see Percy Annabeth and I have some catching up to do so if you'd kindly excuse us we'll be off." Luke said with a fake curtsey as he drew Back bitter from his sheath and brought it down on Percy who barely had time to block the attack with Riptide, which feel to the ground unceremoniously. Percy cussed out curses like a storm as blood trickled down from his arm where Back bitter had slashed it. Total chaos had erupted in the camp. People where running toward the golden fleece to make sure it wasn't stolen. Kids ran to find their weapons to fight.

Annabeth yelled Percy's name while she tried to pry herself away from Lukes grasp as they made an exit from Camp half blood. Which only made Luke laugh ruefully and tell her that it was worthless for her to try and escape.

When Luke thought they were safe he stopped and loosened his hold on Annabeth. Annabeth in return turned to face him and slapped him across the face. While grabbing for the hilt of her knife annabeth tried to slash the knife across Luke's face but Luke grasped hold of her wrist in midair.

"Annabeth.." Luke's voice was soft and gentle but yet had a since of commanding to it, telling her to look at him.

Annabeth felt the tears forming in her eyes and refused to look at her captor, who had also captured her heart.

"Annabeth, look at me." Luke said as he gently but firmly lifted her chin so that their eyes met. Their eyes were focused only on each others as if the world around them had stopped completely. Then Luke did something that surprised Annabeth, he kissed her gently at first then forcefully, when Annabeth responded. When they finally separated Luke smiled and waved to Annabeth before she blacked out.

**Dun, Dun, DUUUUNNN!!!! cliffy! I've got next chapter wrote and ready to be typed thanks to my wonderful friend and editor (who's very exasperated with me because of my horrible handwriting, and from all the bipolarness of all the characters that I've apparently made she especially points out Luke. Let me just say Luke was wayyyyy bipolar before I even got my hands on him!! ..seriously has anybody else though he's bipolar or is it just me...but that's why I love him!!**

**...GO LUKEABETH!!!!!! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey I'm back! Alright this is a short chapter sorry!**

**Disclaimer: MOON CHILD SERENITY does not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians! (If I did it would have been Lukeabeth from the very beginning!)**

Luke pulled out of the kiss while annabeth was still in a daze and knocked her out. Luke gently picked her up and made his way to the Princess Andromeda, as Luke ran toward the harbor he thought of the kiss with Annabeth.

I only did it to get her to be quite. Luke said to himself over and over again, but he kept seeing annabeth looking flushed and out of breath. Luke shook his head to get the image out of his head then the image of Annabeth and Percy about to kiss came. Anger coursed through his veins, his hold on Annabeth tightened. What did Annabeth see in that weakling? Why couldn't Annabeth just join with him? It could be like old times fighting side by side, they could be the greatest of Kronos's army!

Speaking of Kronos Luke thought dryly as he slowed to a walk as he started to board the ship. He wasn't all to happy with Kronos at the moment he was still weak from holding the sky. Snapping out of his thoughts Luke yelled at the monsters and other demi-gods to get back to work seeing that they were all staring at Annabeth. Going to his cabin Luke kick the door open and walked over to the bed, gently he placed Annabeth down and looked at her sleeping form. Her hair had fallen from their curls during the excitement, Luke looked closer and noticed the gray streak in her hair. Tracing it all the way down to where the streak ended, Luke frowned he had been the reason for it. Kronos had commanded he do it so that Percy would come to save her. Luke had tried to do anything to prevent Annabeth from having to hold up the sky, but that only angered Kronos more. Luke bent down and kissed Annabeth on the forehead. Moving to her lips he was about to kiss her again, but just as their lips were about to meet, she mumbled in such a soft voice that Luke barely could hear..

"Percy.."

Luke's eyes glinted dangerously, he felt his anger come back again, storming out of the room Luke yelled at any poor soul that came in contact with him

**All right I know this is short chapter but I didn't think the way I've been writing this story with the views from every character would have been as good with this part as without it. Next chapter is already written and ready to be typed! **


	4. NOTICE

Hey Guys! I just wanted to apologies for how long I've been keeping you waiting and I'm sorry to say you have to keep waiting, I had the next couple of chapters written but due to circumstances they were thrown away. And I haven't been able to write anything good since. I also have understand and accepted that my grammar and spelling are atrocious and I am indeed deeply sorry for that I have decided that I need a Beta Reader and if anyone would like to help me please do. Again I apologies for the wait. If you've read my profile it explains things too. Oh could anyone tell me when they changed everything a few months ago when I went to go on an edit my page I saw the change so I'm curious have I been gone that long?


End file.
